Abbreviations
Cards AA = Avenging Angel Acid / AF = Acid Flask AnA / A&A = Acid and Alchemy Anub = Anubisath the Caravan Master AtD = Among the Dead BB = Blood Bond, Boulder Bombardment or Barbed Broach Bernie = Bernard Bronzefist BtG = Better to Give CbtS = Calm Before the Storm CA = Claw Assassin CC = Carnage Cracker Cloak = Cloak of Shadows or Cloak and Dagger CoS = Cloak of Shadows CotS = Cunning of the Snake DHP = Darius' Haste Potion Dido = Dido Celwer Bloodwyn DMV = Dead Man's Volley DotL = Dying of the Light DtS = Darken the Sky EKRF = East Krunan Royal Family Elly = Pyromancer Elyssa EV = Endless Volley Freddy = Friedrich FoC = Flower of Chivalry FoF = Fury of Faustus GBB = Greater Barbed Broach GG = Golden Glory GHP = Greater Healing Potion GMB = Graveyard Mushroom Brew GMT = Ghost Master's Tonic GoWK = Glory of West Kruna GRH = Goblin Relic Hunter GA = Goblin Ambusher Hand / Hands = Hand of Death, Hand of Sand, Hands Off!, Manslayer's Hand, Many Hands... or Unseen Hand JttW = Joy to the World LDS = Leasean Death Strike LotW = Last of the Wine LSS = Lyria's Swift Shafts LTS = Lord Tyranthius' Signet Maze = Mazenazius the True & False MAV = Malevolent Power Mirror = Mirror rorriM MM = Medical Marvel or Machaon's Mending MoK / Mark = Mark of Karuss MR = My Round MSH = Manslayer's Hand MTS = Mortui Te Salutamus NotG = Nectar of the Gods Pony = Ellsaria the Dawn-Dancer Pot = Any Potion card PotP = Proof of the Pudding SC = Suicidal Charge SE = Scorched Earth Sea / TSGUID = The Sea Gave Up Its Dead SHT = Spinning Hammer Toss SoD = Spear of Destruction SS = Sympathetic Slaughter, Soulstealer or Spiteful Suicide SW = Second Wind or Spirit Ward SYiH = See You in Hell! SYS = Swallow Your Soul Tali / Tally = Any Talisman card TbaG = Touched by a Goddess ToA = Talisman of Agility Thews = Mighty Thews of Terracles VDS = Vampire Dust Snuff VHP = Volatile Haste Potion WWB = Warwalker's Banner ZoWW / Zeilend = Zeilend of the Western Wold General Gameplay (Items and Events) Candy / Corn / Corns = Candy Corn, consumable that restores 50% energy (cf. Ellsaria the Dawn-Dancer) CC = Orange Clash Coin / Purple Clash Coin Colo / Colli / Colly = Colosseum (PvP arena) CotD = Clash of the Dragons (This game) DC = Dragon Coins, Damage Counter, or Disconnect DP = Duel Points Hand = Gameplay zone from which the player chooses Cards during his turn Idol = Kasan Idol KC = Kasan Coins Mats = “Materials” such as Crafting Materials Maze = Melody of the Maze (Zone) MB = Mega Brawl NM = Nightmare Pants = Master Duelist's Pants Pop = the act of recharging your energy bar, either by having your character drink (“pop”) a potion or by puchasing a refill for 10DC. SNC = Saturday Night Clash SP = Skill Points Sword = Magma Sword Z# = Zone Number (e.g. Z4 = Zone Four) Deck Types Crumble = A deck popularized by Yah5eh which is based around self-depleting all cards to activate extremely large single hits with cards like Dido, Ghost Master's Tonic, Goblin Ambusher, Barbed Broaches, etc. Torlock = A deck build composed of spamming Torment (usually in a unified effort with other players) to lock an enemy from not taking any actions, slowly killing him/her/it with deplete or banish. Most common solution for royal scryer. Cycle = A small deck that uses Alchemists and Healing Potions to stay alive against most attacks, it's biggest weaknesses are Banish, Blanking, Displacing and gaining additional Cards (Umbra, Torment Crab, etc.) as well as the maximum limit to cycle iterations, they can also suffer from being overloaded or underloaded. (Too many cards to heal an Alchemist per Potion, or not enough cards to Cycle properly.) Cheese Cycle = A cycle which features on-deplete cards that do damage and may cause further self-depletion. Principle cards are Bernard Bronzefist, Enchanted Emetic, Goblin Ambusher, and Nectar of the Gods. Enemies AV = Ancient Vampire BB = Brimstone Baron BK = Black Knight CC = Crimson Courtesan Dino / Raptor / Khan = Basileus Khan (Clan Brawl) ES = Erakka-Sak Eyeball = Eyeball Demon Lord Glub = Glubbulus the Foul (Clan Brawl) Karp (Sometimes misspelled as "Carp") = Baroness Karpathia (Clan Brawl) Kreb = Kreblar Cutgut (Clan Brawl) MM = Manic Minstrel OW / OWL = Orc Warlord OHW / OHWL = Orc High Warlord Priest = High Priest Nereur (Clan Brawl) Lord / Kul = Lord Kul'shar (Clan Brawl) Lurker / Lurking / Horror = Lurking Horror Magma / Horror = Magma Horror Poly = Polyphemus (Clan Brawl) Shaman = Orc Shaman Vess = Vampiress ZM = Zombie Master Miscellaneous 5PG or 5thPG = 5th Planet Games, company which has published multiple games including Clash (CotD) Admin = Administrator of this the Unofficial Clash Wiki, basically an unpaid Wiki 'Mod' Dev = Developer or Development Team, 'Dev's in Global Chat have *DEV* in front of their name, most 'Dev's have the 'Mod' green name and muting powers gg = good game Mod = Moderator, Game 'Mod's are unpaid player with Global Chat muting powers and a green game name, Forum 'Mod's technically come under the 'Dev's category Necro (verb) = to comment on an internet thread long after the conversation has concluded, often using information that did not exist at the time of the original thread Nuke = either an individual, a card, or the act that deals significant damage to an opponent OP = overpowered or original poster Whale = A player that spends/spent a lot of money on the game.